mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitty
|spawn = Solid surfaced blocks with a minimum of two block spaces above them Kitten: From a tamed kitty that has given birth. |common drops = Medallion (1) (if tamed) |rare drops = None |health points = |image = |sounds = Idle: Kitten idle: Kitten hurt: Kitten death: Eating fish: Purr: Hurt: Scared: Upset: Eating food: Hungry: Death: |experience = 1-3 |first appearances = v2.12|Row 5 title = Drops|Box title = Kitty}} Kitties are tamable neutral mobs. Spawning Natural generation Kitties spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with a minimum of 2 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. Drops Kitties drop 1–3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. If the kitty was tamed, it will drop 1 medallion. Behavior Kitties wander around aimlessly, avoiding cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and staying out of water. They will attack the player or other mobs if provoked, but otherwise remain passive on Peaceful difficulty. Kitties have a tendency to kill other animals, including other pets, so they should be kept separately. Wild kitties will walk away from the player when approached. Kitties can be heard meowing occasionally. Wild kitties are also attracted to cooked fish on the ground, and will eat any if nearby. Kitties will retaliate if attacked by another mob, such as wolves, which will attack these mobs. A tamed mother kitty will also attack you if you attack her kittens. Feeding Once tamed, a kitty will eventually become hostile towards the player if they don't find a kitty bed that has been filled with pet food or milk shortly after. Kitties that are hungry can be heard making loud meows. After pet food or milk has been poured into a kitty bed, the kitty will promptly get into the bed and sit in it. Once in the bed, they will make eating or drinking sounds, and will also display a 'happy face' emotion when doing so. After a short while, the kitty will eventually leave the kitty bed. If kitties have been bred, the one that was bred first will seek out the nearest kitty bed to give birth. Litter boxes After eating from a kitty bed, a kitty will need to find a litter box. If these requirements are not met, the kitty will become hostile and attack the player. If a litter box is nearby, the kitty will go into it and remain in a stationary position for a short period of time, and will also display an ellipsis. Eventually, the kitty will get out of the litter box and the box will need to be cleaned with a sand block so it can be used again. Hostile mobs are attracted to used litter boxes. Emotions There are 14 emotions that kitties can show to let the player know how it is feeling, as seen below. Usage Taming A kitty can be tamed by dropping a cooked fish near it and stepping away until the kitty eats it. This may take some time. After the kitty eats the cooked fish, it can be named by right-clicking on the kitty with a medallion. Kitties can be healed with cooked fish, cake, or a splash potion of healing. They also require a few items in order to keep them. Renaming Kitties can be renamed with a medallion, book, or name tag. Eating and giving birth In order for a kitty to be kept fed and for it to give birth, they need to use a kitty bed. Using different colored wool can be used to create different colored kitty beds. Dyes can also be used on existing kitty beds to change their colour. Right-clicking on a kitty bed with pet food or a bucket of milk will fill the food bowl so that the kitty can eat out of it. Other than that, kitty beds can also be used for the breeding of kitties. To move a kitty bed, right-click with an empty hand and it will be placed on your head. A kitty bed can also be returned to the inventory by right-clicking on it with any pickaxe. Kitty beds cannot be destroyed. 'Litter boxes' A litter box is used after a kitty has eaten from their kitty bed. Once used, the litter box will have small black dots in it. To clean out the litter box, right-click on it with a sand block. Hostile mobs are attracted to uncleaned litter boxes, so it is advised that the litter box is kept clean. Like the kitty bed, the litter box can be returned to the inventory by right-clicking on it with any pickaxe. Also like kitty beds, litter boxes cannot be destroyed. 'Feeding' Kitties are fed using pet food, which is filled in their kitty bed. Milk can also be used. 'Playing' A wool ball can be used to make a kitty play with it for a while by chasing and pushing it around, until it gets bored. When the player is carrying the ball, a kitty within a few blocks of the player will display a "?" emotion. 'Making kitties sit' A whip can be used to make a kitty sit; it will not move until right-clicked again. This can be useful if the player is busy with other things, otherwise the kitty will always want to be fed. Picking up A kitty can only be picked up if the player has nothing in their hand and if the kitty is tamed. To do so, right-click on it. A kitty can be picked up in two different ways: * If the kitty is a kitten, it will go on top of your head. * If the kitty is an adult, it will go onto your shoulders. To release the kitty, press shift. Before ropes were removed, kitties could be picked up by their feet with a rope. It would however, become aggressive to the player when released. Breeding Much like both Minecraft and Mo' Creatures mobs, with the exception of goats and big cats, kitties do not have genders. Kitties do not need many requirements for breeding, except for a kitty bed and some food items. For a kitty to breed, you need to first give a kitty either cooked fish or cake. After being fed, the kitty will look for another kitty that is also in the mood (has been given cake/cooked fish). Kitties that are both in love mode will both show a heart emotion and will purr at as well as 'paw' and circle each other. After a while, the kitty that was bred first will become pregnant and will need to find a kitty bed. After a short period of time, the mother will give birth to a litter of 1-6 kittens. This will cause the mother kitty to lose some of its health. Like bunnies, kittens may not have the same markings of either one of their parents. Kittens can be named in a similar matter to adult kitties by right-clicking them with a book or a medallion (although they come with a medallion). Kittens make high pitched meows and are very playful. They will chase any item (not only wool balls), will play with you, and will follow their mother. If a kitten is attacked, its mother will defend them. Pregnant kitty.png|A pregnant kitty will lie on its kitty bed in this manner. Kitties.png|Kitties interacting with each other after given cake or cooked fish. Variations Black kitty.png|Black. Beige kitty.png|Beige. White kitty.png|White. Spotted kitty.png|Spotted. Calico kitty.png|Calico. Black-white kitty.png|Black-white. Orange white kitty.png|Orange-white Grey kitty.png|Grey. Kitties can spawn with one of 8 eight different skins. These include black, beige (cream), white, spotted (white with black spots), calico, grey, orange-white, and black-white. History Trivia *Kitties are one of the hardest pets to keep in Mo' Creatures, due to their complex behavior. *Kitties are the third smallest neutral mobs in Mo' Creatures, after raccoons and bees. *They are the only mobs that will attack the player if their requirements are not met (such as not feeding them) or if their babies are attacked. *In the mod files, kitties are called "pussycat". *If you want to move two kitties at once, it is possible to pick up one kitty and then use a lead on the other. Gallery Kitty scared.png|A kitty stuck on a tree, displaying the 'scared' emotion. Kitty and kitten.png|Comparison between a kitten and an adult kitty. House with kitties.png|A player with several kitties in their house. Note the beds and litter boxes. Sleeping kitty.png|A kitty sleeping. Kitten on player's head.png|A kitten on a player's head. Tree emotion.png|A kitty displaying the 'tree' emotion. Food emotion.png|A kitty displaying the 'cat food' emotion. Happy emotion.png|Displaying the 'happy face' emotion. Kitten_on_top_of_head.png|Bottom view of a kitten on a player's head. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Breedable mobs